


Close

by Kaymgify



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lapdance, Law Student Sam, Law student ofc, Plus Sized OFC, Sam loves curvy women, Song Lyrics, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymgify/pseuds/Kaymgify
Summary: "It's not everyday your brother Dean gets married to his childhood best friend Castiel. And it's not everyday that they decide to have their bachelor parties together at a bisexual strip club but Dean and Cas were never got the norm, and being deans best man meant he had no choice but to go along. "Sam gets a surprise......





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this fic for "Moeyy's 600 follower Not-So-Challenging Challenge" on tumblr and I kinda fell in love with it lol So I'm gonna leave this here and hope you all love it too. Leave me any constructive criticism you have. Till next time 

"Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...Close"

Sam POV  
It's not everyday your brother Dean gets married to his childhood best friend Castiel. And it's not everyday that they decide to have their bachelor parties together at a bisexual strip club but Dean and Cas were never got the norm, and being deans best man meant he had no choice but to go along. 

Dean was three sheets to the wind and currently doing his best to climb into Cas's lap to "show him how it's really done." As he put it. He watched the male dancer leave the stage before turning to see a women making her way to the table, she was a small thing, no more then 5 ft 2 and to his 6 ft 4 that was tiny. He couldn't really really hear what she said to Cas before she turn to him and grabbed his hand, seeing Dean smirk at him, he knew this has been his idea. 

Following the women to a room in the back he could tell by the better lightening that her hair was a wig but that didn't bother him. When she turned his eyes widened and he cursed. "Sky what the fuck!?" he watched her pull the blonde wig from her head, her beautiful spiral curls falling around her shoulders, her hazel green eyes watching him with fear and panic made his stomach knot up. He knew her from his classes at Stanford, she was a Pre-Law student just like him. Hell he saw her yesterday at class and now. 

Seeing her here, her flawless pale skin stark against the black silk robe she ware was not just and shock to his system but was a fantasy he only dared to visit in the darkness of his dorm room.

Sky POV  
"Sam....." You worried your bottom lip and tossed the wig in your hand to the other chair in the room. Taking a deep breath you walked over to the stereo and picked the song you wanted. Looking back at sam you bite back at whimper. You had always wanted to get your hands on him but he always seemed so untouchable in class, brilliant and so genuine in his passion you couldn't lie and say you didn't want to do this dance. You knew his brother and apparently dean was tired of seeing his brother pine away, he followed to work a few weeks ago to try to talk yo you about sam and found out you worked here to pay your way through school, after giving him a good slap around the ear for pulling that creepy stalker shit as you called it you went along with this plan. 

Walking over to Sam you put your hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the small love seat, turning your back to him you swayed your hips and untied the short robe and let it slowly slide down your arms, smirking when you heard the strangled groan it pulled from Sam. Turning you showed off your matching black lace bra and panties to him, your glad now that you added the guarder belt and stockings his eyes darkening as you moved towards him, pushing him to lean back against the cushion you straddled his lap.

Sam POV  
He clinched his fists into white knuckle grips as he felt her soft body slide onto his lap, he loved nothing more then a women with curves and sky had them in abundance. He wanted to grip her soft plump thighs as she slowly ground onto his lap, he wanted to strip her of the little clothes she ware and get her closer......he needed her closer, he groaned and leaned his head back into her small hands as they slide into his hair to give him a sharp tug. Looking at her he knew his eyes were dark and heavy lidded, her eyes were glazed as she ground herself against his already hard cock. He felt her press her breasts to his chest and growl when he felt her teeth nip at his ear. He listened closely and smirked when he heard her singing to him, her voice laden with lust  
"Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...Close"  
Leaning back she grabbed his hand, keeping eye contact with him she led his fingers to the front snap of her bra and left it there. Putting her hands behind herself on his knees she used the support to grind down hard on his cock with a needy groan. "Touch me Sam..... want you close." 

Sam POV  
He didn't need to be told twice. Moving his other hand to her round ass, giving it a firm squeeze and used the one on her bra to snap it open, watching her breasts fall free her wasted no time in taking a pink nipple into his mouth. His cock jerking in the confined of his jeans when she whimpered his name, pulling back from her for a moment her pulled his flannel and undershirt off, smirking as her eyes scanned his body with hunger. 

He helped her push the bra from her shoulders before using both his hands to push her breasts together. Looking up at her he suck one nipple then the other, he watched her eyes roll into her head and felt her body shaking against him. Pulling his face from her chest he leans back into the cushions, one of his hands slide up the side of her neck into the nap of her hair, getting a firm grip he brings her face close to his, taking her full bottom lip between his teeth he uses his other hand he as rested on her ass to move her hips against him. Feeling her chest against his, her forehead rested on his he stares into her lust blown eyes as she grinds against him. Licking his dry lips he pants "You have no idea how many times I have imagined you here, just like this." Her smile is bright as she looks down at him. Reaching down he felt her small hands go for his buttons, he groans as he small hands find his bare cock under the denim, looking up at her he stops her hands and waits until she is looking into his eyes. "I don't have any thing on me. I'm clean I was tested last week. I want to make sure your sure. Because once we do this I'm not letting you go once we are done"

 

Sky POV 

Hearing him say those words, words she has wanted to hear from him since she realized he was it made her whimper. She pushed her panties to the side and lines his thick head up with her dripping slit. Locking her eyes with his she slowly slid down onto him, her mouth falling open in a soundless moan as she took him inch by inch. She felt his hands sliding down and gripping the cheeks of her ass in a bruising grip, his eyes were lust blow and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip so tight she was sure he would bleed. 

Sliding her hands into his soft hair she leaned her face close, her forehead rested against his temple as she finally took him all in. She could feel his body tense and he held himself back, giving her time to adjust to his cock. She smiled softly, dragging her lips along his jaw to his ear " I have dreamed of being here, feeling you inside me, around me. Once won't be enough for me. I will never get close enough." She has had enough adjusting, pulling her face back she watched him as she slowly lifted herself off of him before slamming herself down again. Hearing the grunt it pulled from him had her clinching around him, he was so thick inside her she knew she would never feel full with out him again. 

Using the music she has thankfully had a mind to put on repeat she rode him at a steady pace, his hands palming her ass and waist as he watched her. She had wanted this for so long, the feel of him and the sight of him under her was overwhelming and she found herself quickly rising to climax. Looking down at him she whimper and pulled him up so they were chest to chest, resting her forehead against his she panted "want it inside, want to feel you inside me all night." 

Sam POV 

He growls as ask for him to cum, getting a firm grip on her ass he speeds up the pace, bouncing her up and down on his cock as he chases his own climax. Watching her eyes widened and hearing her scream his name as she falls apart on his cock for the first time was something he would carry with him until his last breath. He doesn't last though seeing her like this, jerking hee body tight against his he buries himself deep as he cums. His teeth latching onto the soft skin of her shoulder as his body jerks. 

Slowly coming down from his high he feels her body shaking against his, her small hands gently combing through his hair as she hums to him. He kisses the bruises skin where he bit her gently, his hands rubbing up and down her waist. Pulling his face from her shoulder he looks up at her, pushing a wayward curl from her swear slicked forehead he pulls her into a deep, slow kiss. Pulling his lips from hers he grins, "Can I take you home?"  
She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead" Always winchester, your stuck with me now."


End file.
